Red and Wolf
by AngelicAssKicker
Summary: Red is 21 and has had a rough life before she met Grams, but part of her is missing... who isn't there? she is part of a band. my first story please don't be mean.
1. Chapter One

Red

A/N: ok one, this is my first story, two, I don't own little red riding hood and all that fun stuff I've read on other peoples stories, three Red is like 21 and Grams is an ex-hippie.. I have no idea where this story is going (if anywhere) so if you wanna help me out that'd be awesome of you. If not oh well thanks for reading anyway.

Red walked down the street, her bubble gum pop blasting from her headphones and her red skirt hugging her hips and her black crop jacket pulled up. She popped the bubble and stopped at the crosswalk. Her sneakers tapped the concrete as she waited for the light to turn green. _Nobodies there what's the point of being here? _Her inner voice whined,_ Grams will only try to make you cook again. _She opened her purse to find the cookies she hoped would be up to par. The damn light finally turned green and Red crossed casually. She walked through the "woods" until reaching Traps Blues Bar. She laughed at the name Grams had given it. Everyone called Miss Traps Grams; she refused to let anyone call her different. Grams was a short woman who was thin as wire, but she knew how to tell a story.

Red snuck through the gate into the back of the bar, it wouldn't open for a few hours but her band needed to practice. But they weren't going to meet for another hour at least. Grams was talking to a figure in hushed tones, Red was curious, Grams was rarely quiet. She put her purse down loudly so she wouldn't look like she was sneaking around.

"Red, goodness me, just who I needed to see," Grams turned, her grey hair spun into a clip. She wore a long bright dress with slits up the sides with baggy pants underneath. "What are you wearing? Come on back to the closet with you, I won't talk to you like that." Grams winked and Red turned to the closet of old hippie clothes that somehow fit.

"Grams are you always going to make me change?" She laughed and pulled out a long pair of green pants with a white tube top, Grams laughed as Red stuck a pose. The little woman was the closest thing to family Red had ever had, she found comfort in the musky bar when her life had been so messed up. But Grams had shown tough love and snapped Red into shape.

"I remember when I met you, you wouldn't even let me fix-up your cuts." Grams shook her head, Red had grown up since then. She had met Red when she was a bass ass 14 year old with an attitude of a queen, Red laughed remembering their first meeting..

_~flashback~_

"_How old are you girly? You shouldn't be out here alone." A graying woman asked the brown haired, green eyed terror that had just walked in. She had to look up to look the girl in the eyes, but her gaze was steely._

"_What the hell does it matter to you? I just want something to drink, and I'll go where ever the hell I damn well please alone or not." The girl spit the words. But the older woman didn't back down. _

"_I don't give out drinks to under-aged punks sweetie, and those clothes are awful. I have.."_

"_Listen you little hag, I'll dress however I want and if you wanna give me shi…" the old woman grabbed the girl by the ear. She screamed in shock and pain._

"_You don't curse in my bar, got that?" she was walking toward the back with the girl behind her, shoving her into a chair. Grams bent down to look into the girls angry eyes._

"_I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, and I don't care. But you're going to give me respect and clean up that act of yours before it gets you into more trouble than you can imagine. Got it?" The girl only nodded looking at the floor." Ok then, I'm Grams, that's what you're going to call me. I have a room upstairs.. But I'm going to need to know your name kiddo." The old woman's voice became gentile, making the rough girl look up into the no longer steely eyes._

"_Red. My name is Red"_

_~end~_

"Hey kiddo, somebody wants to see you." Grams smiled and whispered to Red, bringing her back to the bar. Red looked around, who she didn't keep in touch with many people from when she was younger. She didn't think she had family… a light bulb clicked..

"Grams… You don't mean.." A man with dusty brown hair stepped out of a booth. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "Wolf!" Red cried and ran over to the boy, he was the first person she met when she was at school. She didn't think she would see him again. She nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Hey there," he smiled and pulled her into a hug. His long hair tickled her nose, tears blurred her eyes. "You're not gonna start crying are you? You know I can't stand tears, 'specially yours." Wolf wiped the traitor tear away and kissed her on the cheek. Red blushed as Grams laughed from behind the bar counter. She kept holding him, like he was a life line. He held her smaller figure close, smiling warmly. Red looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness.

"Why don't you two go on a date?" Grams asked bluntly. Wolf laughed as Red blushed even more. Red was about to say what an awful plan it was before Wolf cut in.

"Good idea Grams, but it could be a catch-up session too, that ok Red?" Wolf smiled down at the woman he still held. Red nodded and left Grams to tell the band where she was.

"This should be good." Grams muttered the second they were out the door," I foresee love."

OK! My first chapter is done! Tell me what you thought please! That's all for now!

~Angel


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

More serious chapter, explaining why Red left and past info. And who the band is exactly. Thank you people who reviewed you're good people!

"Close your eyes," Wolf laughed as his shiny car pulled around a corner. Red looked at him with confusion, "Come on Red. Please cover your eyes, this is a surprise…" He looked at her with sad eyes that melted her heart.

"Fine damn it… just this once. If you do anything weird Wolfy I swear…" Red threatened covering her eyes. Wolf laughed again, they hadn't seen each other in six years, but the chemistry was still there.

The radio was on a reggae station; both listened to the song that came on. Red grinned and Wolf turned up the radio, blasting the bass through his car. Red swayed to the beat and put her hands above her head, beating the roof of the car. Wolf drummed the steering wheel, looking over at Red, "Eyes," Wolf reminded her smiling.

"Closed," she smiled back, letting her hair sway in her face. Wolf stared to beat the dashboard and sing along to "their" song:

_My boo no se limita a la hora de romper su pum-pum  
Con curvas más calientes que el sur  
Right thru, enséñame si tienes la actitud, mami  
Dale, go!,Dale, go!,Dale, go-go!  
Tiempo; llego el momento, baby, de perder el control  
Trabájame ese cuerpo mas que un shot de Winstrong  
Sube ese temperamento, dame movimiento  
Lento, lento, y ella lo..._

Wolf rolled down the windows and both belted out the chorus laughing. The song ended and they went back to the silence of before. Red recovered her eyes. The silence grew, each wanted to ask hundreds of questions, wanting to know what the other had done. Cautiously Wolf broke the silence.

"Why did you go? You kinda dropped off the face of the earth one day. Where did you go?" She kept her eyes covered as she felt the car come to a stop. Wolf sighed. Red knew the question was coming. Who wouldn't ask?

"I had to leave. Too many foster homes, I couldn't breathe. I knew if I told you, you would try to make me stay. I thought you would forget me really… so you could go be an engineer and go to some smart school. And so I could be free of everything.." Red choked on the last words, she had missed her best friend. People had always pressured them to go out, but Red found it ridiculous, Wolf never said what he thought.

"I looked for you for weeks Red… I thought you died, or _they_ would know where you were… like they were hiding you or something." Wolf emphasized they. Both knew who they were, the gang Red had been in. Wolf had told her not to trust them, not to be like them, to make better friends, but it just didn't happen. Their silence grew heavy threatening to crush the joy that had built up.

The hum of the engine cut, leaving more silence, "We're here. Keep your eyes closed alright?" Wolf warned as he opened his door. Red's head spun, was he mad? Did he hate her? She kept asking the questions she feared most. Her door opened and a hand took her elbow.

"I'll help you, here, step up," Wolf said covering her eyes with his hands and leading her along a sidewalk. Red stuck out her arms to feel where she was, her hand struck metal and she cursed, Wolf laughed quietly.

"Ok we're here," Wolf said, letting the sun blind her for a few seconds. They were in a park, not far from a forest. Red laughed and walked over to a tree with a ribbon on it.

"I remember planting it with my sister." Wolf smiled softly.

"I remember you teaching me how to dance here…" Red laughed. Wolf had spent the whole afternoon trying to teacher her to waltz and tango, she had stepped on his toes constantly.

"And you probably haven't gotten any better either. I'm not teaching you again." Wolf teased. Her light green eyes met his dark blue ones, "Bet you I got a hell of a lot better."

He mockingly bowed, "prove it twinkle toes. I bet you'll step on my foot every time."

"You're so on." She walked up to him, taking his hand and placing the other on his shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist.

"Let's keep it simple and start with a waltz, alright?" before she could answer her stepped into the dance. She stumbled backwards and felt his arm tighten around her waist. He stopped, "You ok?" she nodded took a deep breath. They began again, this time in unison; Red followed his lead and didn't step on his toes once. He ended it by dipping her. She laughed as he pulled her back up.

"I'm glad I didn't bet money. How about we get something to eat?" Wolf smiled brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes. It was getting late and both stomached rumbled. Red laughed.

"I know a…" A shrill ring interrupted Red. She glared down at her cell phone to see who was calling. With an apologetic look and a sigh she flipped open her phone.

"Yes Mimi?"

"RED! I was sooooo worried! It was awful! Grams has lost her mind! She says you're with a _wolf _and Chris and Jake and…" Red pulled her head away from the shrieking voice coming from the phone, Wolf laughed. More voices were heard and a new lower, calmer, voice spike to them,"where are you Red? The band is here. And Mimi will have a spaz attack if you don't get here soon." Red put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Chris, I'll be back soon. I'm hanging out with an old friend, lost track of time."

"Don't care just get here." The phone clicked, Red glared at her phone. _Jerk,_ she thought sticking her tongue out at her phone.

Wolf smiled knowing the worried tone the man on the other end used.

"He's just looking out for you. No harm meant." He walked her back to his car.

"Red!" Wolf laughed as a short blond girl with spiked hair jumped onto Red. Three other men sat on the stage discussing something about music. She let go of Red and started to speak quickly. Suddenly the girl turned to look at Wolf and narrowed her chocolate eyes.

"Who the hell are you buddy?" She snapped. The chatter on the stage stopped as the three men rose to meet the stranger. One was bigger than the other two, he looked like the small angry girl.

Red rolled her eyes," relax people, this is Wolf. I thought Grams told you I went out." She shot Grams a dark look, the old woman smiled and retreated to the back room," but she didn't. I'm here let's practice."

"No, he didn't answer the question. _Who the hell are you_?" Mimi hissed, the three teens walked up behind her.

"Enough Mica, you all go practice. You can stay here if you want Wolf, want some water?" Grams came out of the backroom with steely grey eyes focused on Mimi.

"It's Mimi… not Mica.." Mimi said in a quiet voice. Mimi's real name was Mica. No one but Grams called her that. She looked down and trudged to the stage.

"Boys be polite and introduce yourselves. If I hear and kind of noise that doesn't sound peaceful I'll break your instruments, got it?" She smiled as she threatened them, _only Grams,_ they all thought. The boys muttered "yes ma'm" and quickly introduced themselves.

"Hey man, I'm Jake, drummer. Sorry 'bout my lilsister," a big teen with light blond hair and soft hazel eyes stuck out his hand. Wolf took it and nearly got his arm ripped off.

"Don't break him." A black haired man warned seeing Wolf's face, Jake smile sheepishly and let go," sorry man."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Wolf smiled. So the big guy was a gentle giant, _few._

"I'm Chris.. Bass, I'm Red's brother I guess." The oler teen with the black hair was significantly shorter than Jake but had a power to him. His onyx eyes stared through Wolf. He didn't try to shake his hand.

"Chris relax you're freakin him out." Red called while setting up the mikes.

"Whatever." Red threw a cord at him.

"Hey don't break anything… I'm Peter, Mimi and Jake are my cousins," the final guy met Wolf with a smile, his dark red spiked hair and light eyes sparked with laughter" As you could guess I'm lead guitar, and backup vocals."

"Break time!" Grams came in again, _damn good timing._ She put down a plate of food and drinks.

"But we haven't even started!" Mimi whined from back stage. Jake shoved half the food in his mouth with the other two men drank.

"Wolf. Are you gonna stay for when we play?" Red asked hopefully, her green eyes bright.

_How could I say no, _Wolf thought, feeling himself get pulled into her eyes. He snapped out of it, "Yeah sure if that's okwith everyone else?" Wolf asked the rest of the band. Jake and Peter high-fived as Chris shrugged. "What's the name of your band anyway?" Wolf asked, since he hadn't heard the name.

"La lune toujours pleine," Peter said," always full moon."

_I'm pretty sure that's the correct French. I hope you liked this chapter, tell me how to make it better. Only a kid with a computer so any input you have is welcomed._

~Angel


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

OK here we are with another chapter. Sorry it took so long.

The band opened up with a sad song about love and hurt, Red's voice sang every note with crystal clarity. Wolf sat in the back applauding loudly after every song. Chris sat near Red glaring in Wolf's direction each time he whooped with the rest of the crowd. Jake and Peter played their instruments like there was nothing else in the world, while Mimi waited tables and sang back up on a few songs. They ended with a song about living long lives to the fullest, corny but good.

Slowly the crowd that was asking for autographs left, _he cheered the whole time,_ Red thought, signing the last guys autograph. They band laughed at how people wanted them, they were just a band that was formed from boredom. The audience was moving out, finishing drinks and food in a hurry.

"Clean up time!" Grams grinned tapping a pitcher with a spoon making a beat. The people moved out the door to the beet.

"MIKES!!" Jake boomed into a floor mike on his stomach. People laughed.

"LIGHTS!" Mimi jumped into a spot-light jumping over Jake dramatically. Most of the crush had gone and a few curious people stayed.

"Crew," Peter and Chris yelled holding the drums above their heads. They stragglers left with smiles.

"YOU," Red pointed at where only one member of the audience now stood. They fell into fits of laughter.

"My bar is a mess. I'm gonna be too old for this one day…" Grams muttered, suddenly taking a military tone," Jake, Peter, Chris, clean up the stage, Mimi and Red tables and chairs." Jake saluted and Chris hit him with a drum stick. Mimi snorted and Red pushed her toward the tables while Peter broke up the fight.

"Can I help?" that one forgotten audience member asked. Wolf stood and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh dear, of course, you can help with tables." Grams smiled.

"We got the stage." Chris waved from the stage ignoring Jake yelling at him.

The stage chords were tricky trapping Jake and Peter on many occasions. Mimi picked up a tray and stacked dishes. Red grabbed a rag and began to wipe the tables. Wolf stacked the chairs.

Most of the cleaning up was done and Mimi had been sent on dish duty, leaving Jake, Peter, and Chris to play poker on the stage while Red and Wolf stacked the last of the chairs. Wolf grinned happily as he put up the last table, he walked toward Red. _Here I go…_

(Simultaneously)

_Oh my gosh here he comes…_ Red's heart beat a bit faster, she couldn't figure why though they were just friends right? Wolf smiled at her and she nearly melted, _what's wrong with you Red? Get yourself together; he's your best friend._ She mentally smacked herself and Mimi caught her arm and dragged her to the kitchen, leaving a confused Wolf to play poker.

"What was that?" Red asked, a little miffed at her friend.

"Did you see the look on his face? He… likes you…" Mimi growled the last part. She felt she had to protect her friend from Wolf… he wasn't like Red. He looked like he didn't have to work too hard to get things like his very nice, shiny, new car, that she wanted to break.. Mimi filled the sink full of water and started to scrub at the dishes. Red stood beside her picking up a dry rag.

"I don't know Mims.. He's an old friend." Red took the glasses and dried, oblivious to Grams in the corner.

Mimi put the glass she was holding down, looking at her best friend," Yes because old friends can't take their eyes off you when you sing." She quirked a blonde eyebrow

"I-I don't know," Red put the glasses into the cabinets.

"I think he likes you too Red. I've seen a lot of looks passed between people who care. And he cares." Grams nodded toward the doors to the stage with a sly look. _Are all old people all knowing?_ Red questioned, "Yes we are." Grams said to the unspoken question. Mimi grew wide-eyed and Grams only shook her head and pointed to the door to the stage again.

Red and Mimi put down the dishes to sneak a peek through the door Grams had hinted at. They walked to the back of the kitchen quietly, hearing Jakes complaining how Peter cheated Chris telling him to deal and shuffle the damn cards. The two girls giggled silently. They looked over the old swinging door, rolling their eyes, the stage hadn't been cleaned at all. Wolf sat between Jake and Peter looking confused as ever as they tried to explain poker from what the girls gathered the third time. Wolf looked desperately over at the kitchen doors, Jake caught the glance.

"Why do you keep looking over there? All that's in there is Mimi and Red and mountains of dirty dishes." Chris and Peter shared a side look. Wolf turned a light pink. Then it hit Jake…

"OHHH! YOU LIKE R.." Wolf jumped on Jake covering his mouth. After letting him up Jake jumped up and ran toward the kitchen.

In a split second Red and Mimi were sprinting back through the kitchen back to the sink, just before Jake burst in.

"I am hungry!" He boomed. Mimi looked over at Grams who went to the fridge for some food.

"Told you," Mimi whispered breathlessly.

"Shut up," Red whispered back. Both girls were panting. Chris walked in calmly stating, " Soda."

"Here," Grams tossed him a can. It fizzed as he opened it. The last two boys walked in and sat on the counter. They talked and laughed for hours. The performance high wore off and hit the band hard.

It was one in the morning, the bar had closed and most of the town was asleep. Jake and Mimi were asleep on the stage, cards in their hands. Chris was dozing off in a chair with his beautiful black acoustic guitar on his lap. Peter was talking to Grams about more gigs and a way to fix up some of the kitchen yawning occasionally. Wolf and Red stood outside in the cold air, leaning on Wolf's shiny dew covered car.

"Hey Red, can I ask you something?" Wolf fidgeted with his keys nervously. A light pink blush covered his tanned cheeks under the dusty brown hair.

"Sure Wolf… you don't gotta ask." Red tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears, waiting hoping…

"Do you want some ice cream?" _STUPID!!! WHAT WAS THAT?! _Wolf yelled at himself. Why couldn't he say it? Why why _why?_

"Huh?" Red looked confused and a bit hurt, he had made her look that sad, he resisted the urge to get into his car and bang his head against the steering wheel.

"What I meant was, I mean like…erm… tomorrow… or wait, later today, like after a movie or something." Wolf knew it was a bad recovery but she shut his brain off. _You had it all planned you dip. Why didn't you just say that?"Red lets go see a movie later okay?" You would look like such an idiot… _He asked himself. _Because.. she makes all the plans go away, everything was there but…_

Red was laughing, it was cute how he covered that… even though it was bad.

"Sure," she said still laughing a bit. Wolf turned red but he smiled. Red yawned while she laughed.

"Guess it's time for you to crash, I'll see you later ok? Pick a movie." Wolf walked around the front of his car, smiling at Red. She smiled back, just before she went inside the bar a catcall came out, Wolf laughed and closed his door. She said yes…

_Ok well that's it. Hope you liked it. Say what you think of it so I can fix it. Thanks for reading!_

_~Angel_


	4. Chapter three and a half

Chapter three and a half

_Didn't really finish it right so… woot random mini chapter!_

Red walked back into the bar. Grams had let out the catcall, go figure. Mimi and Jake were still fast asleep on the stage. Chris had moved for his chair up to his room most likely, and Peter was face down on a table. Red laughed to herself, had that really just happened? Grams pulled Red into the kitchen, "I wanna know the details kiddo." Grams smirked.

"First I want something to drink," Red went to the fridge and pulled out some milk, then a glass, then the cookies. She smiled at Grams, they both loved cookies.

"So, when is it? Where is it? When will you be going, when will you be coming back? And what did he say?" Grams asked taking her glass of milk and a couple cookies.

"I don't know, at a movie, I don't know, I don't know and ice cream." Red said doggedly. She brought the glass to her lips and looked at Grams through half closing lids.

"Ice cream, that used to be lucky stuff. Guys would…" Grams started. Reds head bobbed. Grams chuckled," But that's a story for when you're awake, come on, let's wake up everyone so we can all sleep." Red nodded to the command, too tired to fight.

"Mimi." Red groggily walked over and shoved her friend," Jake!" Jake turned over and hugged her to him like a teddy bear, she squirmed out of his death grip. She grumbled, and Mimi poked him until he woke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, go… to … sleep." Grams herded the teens up the steps, into the living part of the bar. Jake and peter kissed Grams on the cheek and went into the first room, Chris bowed his head and pecked Mimi and Red on the cheeks and closed his door. His Hispanic blood made him kind when he was tired. Grams waved the girls to their room as she went down a hall to hers.

"Nighty night girls."

"Nighty night Grams," the girls said in unison. Grams kissed them on top of the head and left.

Both had turned into their pj's and climbed into the bunk bed they shaired.

"Ya know what? I think anyone but us would mind sharing a room, and act like sisters… why don't we?" Mimi asked flopping onto the upper bunk.

"Cause everyone else is selfish and annoying and a pain in the ass… shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay. Night Red."

"Night Mimi."

And without another word both girls fell into their dreams.

_It was short but I liked writing it… anyone like reading it? Talk to me! Anyways I'll try to write more sooner._

_~Angel._


	5. Chapter Four

At long last I've remembered this story. And have a good ending –I think so anyways-

All the tickets for any good show had sold out. Wolf had suggested just getting ice-cream and catching up. They walked down the town's main street ice-cream melting down the cones, laughter cocooning them from the world.

"You look lovely," Wolf smiled. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she wore a simple t-shirt and dark, ripped, comfortably loose jeans. She smiled and thanked him. A comfortable silence filled the air as the ice-cream faded, and the laughter stopped.

"Let's play a game," Wolf suggested. Red looked at him sideways and laughed; she had no chance against his smile.

"Sure. What game?" _A game? He hasn't seen me in six years, and he wants to play a game... That's Wolfy alright._ She smiled to herself as he unlocked his car. "We can walk you know? Nowhere is more than a couple blocks away." He shrugged and locked his car, not answering her question. They nonchalantly walked around until Wolf dragged her into the park near Traps Blues Bar. He placed himself on a bench relaxing in the warm air. Red plopped next to him starring intensely, "What game Wolf?"

"Right," he smiled," The one we played when we were little. Remember it?"

"I don't care? Really?" Red was confused, but he nodded. The rules are simple, say something and the other person has to respond 'I don't care.' Whoever doesn't say I don't care back loses. Nothing to win really but who wants to lose. "Fine then, you start."

"You look beautiful." Wolf said quietly. The whole point was to shock the other person. He usually ended with that. Red was slightly thrown, but recovered fast.

"I don't care. You nearly made me stay without saying a word." Red looked down. This was their form of confessions. It used to be 'I cheated on my math test,' or 'I almost broke into a car' or something that they needed off their chest. But this felt completely different.

"I don't care. I missed you so much when you left…" He said looking into her eyes. His held sadness he never expressed, hers reflected misery being the cause of his pain.

"I don't care. You were the last thing I wanted to leave." She moved closer.

"I don't care. I cried for at least a week when you left." He laughed to himself. She sadly smiled at him.

"I don't care. I did too." Red put her forehead to his.

"You have to come up with a new one or it's cheating," he pulled his head away to look into her eyes. She caught her breath. _Is he moving away because he doesn't want me that close? _"I wanted to leave and never comeback." She had tears in her eyes as she said this. He could take it so many ways, could leave just as fast as he came, could think she never wanted to see him again…

"I don't care," He wiped a tear from her cheek. He stopped after that waiting for her to look at him. When she opened her eyes he was looking back at her with a look she had never seen. "I love you Red."

"I…" she lost her breath, "What?"

"I love you. And I didn't stop looking for you, you pain in the ass." He smiled at the end. He bent over to her and kissed her lips softly. Then pulled back an inch, "You lost."

She smiled and before kissing him back whispered, "I don't care."

~Later back at Traps Blues Bar~

They entered blushing and smiling, Peter seemed to be the only one who noticed. He winked at them and smiled as Mimi rushed down the steps.

"_Where _were you!" She sped through the words," We have a show! In AN HOUR. ONE! You didn't help set up and when I found out HE…" she started to turn her nervous worry into rage meant just for Wolf.

"Mimi. Calm the hell down. Everything is fine. We can set things up and it's not like she doesn't know the songs," Peter chimed in happily.

"But there shall be a punishment," Said Jake in a fake ominous tone.

"You've got cooking lessons tomorrow Red. Wolf you've dishes tonight." Grams said walking out of the kitchen. "All in favor?"

"Yep." Peter and Jake said.

"Sounds good," Mimi huffed.

"Do we have to eat her cooking?" Everyone looked at Chris in awe. "What?" he asked looking passively at everyone.

"Dude, that was actually funny! Do it again." Jake piped up.

"Motion passed." Chris walked into the kitchen without another word.

"Did anyone else know he was funny?" Jake turned to everyone confused. His stomach grumbled, "Too much thinking. Let's eat!"

Wolf held Red's hand under the table throughout dinner. Everyone knew something was up. But Jake was the only one who mentioned it. After he was done eating.

"Hey. What's up with the glances? You two not telling us something?"

"No duh." Mimi quipped with a smirk. Chris just rolled his eyes as Peter and Grams smiled into their glasses.

"Well looks like it's time for dishes." Grams smiled standing up. Wolf slipped a piece of paper into Red's hand and walked to the kitchen. Grams followed, and everyone piled their plates into the sink and went to practice for the show.

"We are going to have a little chat. By chat I mean you shut up unless I ask you something and then you answer honestly or I'll skin you. Got it?" Wolf was shocked, what brought this on? _Did I mess up already? _"Keep washing." She said calmly.

"Yes ma'am"

"Cut the ma'am. It's always Grams."

"Yes Grams." Wolf said still nervous. Grams sighed about to unload some history in as few sentences as possible.

"I was young once, like Red. Maybe just as pretty. Different lives but I know what it's like to be young. I knew lots of boys who wanted lots of different things. Some wanted friendship, others wanted…other things. Some told my just what I wanted to hear when I was her age. Which was nice to hear, but they lied. Understand where I'm going"

"I believe so..."

"I'll spell it out any ways. If you tell her just what she wants to hear right now, you aren't doing her a lick of good." Grams looked at him raising her eyebrows slightly as if he should get it. _Is this her version of the best friend speech?_ "Be honest, be loyal, and don't you dare break her heart. Because I'll have the boys kill you." _That answers that._

"I understand." Wolf smiled.

"Good, because I'm too old to spell it out more than that. Time to get ready for the show. You're gonna get the tables and the food out and I'll cook it up." Grams smiled back to her normal self. "Now get."

"Can I ask what love is?" Wolf asked before he left. Grams looked tired as the responded, and nostalgic.

"Love, is the poison and the passion of life. It is a word. The feeling is what matters more. Accepting a person because you know they are not and never will be anything close to perfect. Except in your eyes. Now get ready." Grams smiled warmly as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

Mimi was waiting, hands on her hips, a scowl covering her features. Tapping her foot, everyone else seemed to be gone. Wolf instantly felt uncomfortable as she strutted toward him in her table waiting attire. He took a step to the side to let her pass.

"Even think about looking at another girl, and I'll stuff you in that shiny car of yours and put a brick on the gas." She said with cold rage

"Glad we had that talk Mica. I don't plan on looking at anyone else thank you." He brushed her off; she smiled so he wouldn't see.

"It's Mimi you ass."


End file.
